Megaman ZX Requiem
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: After Albert, Grey decided to go around the world, but apparently, Master Thomas still has something planned. However, it looks like Thomas is not alone... and apparently... so is the past. Happens after Megaman ZX Advent. (More characters to be added in main tags as they are introduced). Read Rate and Review pls.
1. Back into the Fight

So hello people this is my 1st story in regards to this franchise. I love the Megaman series, and I hope I can do this right. I do not own Megaman and this series is set few days after the fall of Ourborus.

* * *

The sun was shining on a normal day. It looked like nothing was out of place except for a boy walking along, the boy had gray hair, green eyes with a red triangle on his forehead. This is not a boy, but rather a reploid, a robot made in the image of man. What seems to be wires coming out off his back and along with him, is what seems to be a floating rock. The "rock" had blue eyes and has an "A" pattern. This is a Livemetal, or a device with a specific template based on previous heroes which when merged with a chosen one, becomes a Rockman with abilities based on its original template. The two were casually walking along until they saw purple robots with busters connected to their hands. Mavericks, and they seem to be headed off somewhere.

"Hey Grey?" The Livemetal Model A spoke. "Where do you think are those Mavericks going off to?" Looking for a better vantage point, the duo went up to a hill overlooking the ocean.

"I don't know Model A, but they might be up to no good. I think it would-" The ground started to shake, knocking the reploid to the ground as large pieces of metal started to rise from the ocean floor. Its resemblance to a large Livemetal which the two were too familiar to. "Ouroboros?!"

"How?! We sunk that thing when we took Albert down!"

"Doesn't matter Model A but I think I need to call for help," Grey then pulled his communicator out and as he turned it on, "Guardian Base do you copy?"

At first it was silent but, "—Base, This is Guardian Base, do you copy?"

"Affirmative Commander Prairie, is Aile on?" Prairie and Aile are members of the organization known as the Guardians, who roam around the world eliminating maverick threats. The boy was grateful that he at least maintained contact with the Guardians. Good thing too, because not only was he able to get acquainted with the Commander, Prairie through Aile, she is a Rockman like him who can merge with Livemetal X, based on the legendary hero X who founded Neo Arcadia and was instrumental in defeating the evil reploid Sigma eight times (ten if you count the Xtreme games).

"I gotcha Grey what seems to be the problem?" Aile replied as she spoke through the speaker.

"You're not going to believe this… but I'm overlooking Ouroboros."

"What?!" Both Aile and Prairie and even the operators who were there were shocked beyond belief, "How could that thing be back when we destroyed it?! It's unethical!"

"Well it is & \- wait what is that?!" As Grey looked on, a red blur could be seen wall climbing the walls and the next thing he knew, a green light then flicked on and ran through the plating on Ouroboros before it disappeared along with the red blur. But there were yellow lines, which were like that things hair. "That figure…"

"Grey, what did you see?" Prairie asked for the details and after he did, she paused.

"Prairie." "Commander Prairie?"

"Aile, get over there, Grey see what you can find but be careful." The commanders voice was serious, as if impatient even.

"Copy that Prairie!" No sooner had she said that, Aile went off while Grey's was, "Roger!"

Back on the ground he took a hold of his Livemetal. "Let's do this!"

"Ok." And as he raised his hands…

"ROCK ON!" And almost immediately, Grey turned into a Rockman armed with twin pistols, a helmet that has a lock on feature along with armor. With that he jumped into the fray.

* * *

End of Chapter

So guys, this is my first chapter in my story. For those who don't know. Rockman is what a Megaman is in the Japanese version, with a Biometal being a Livemetal and if you remember ZX, Vent and Aile shouted "Rock on!" instead of "Megamerge!" So that is it for my first chapter, please read, rate and review people! See you next chapter.


	2. Return of the Devil Reploid

Wow this update is late… hi guys! I know… this one took a while, so I'm not sure if there are people who are going to follow this, but if you are, and still am, thank you so much. Ok let's do this! Also, there IS a reason why I'm using the Japanese term for the Models and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman.

* * *

Return of the Devil Reploid

Grey leapt forward as he aimed his twin busters forward as he took down another Maverick. In an instant though he saw several more Galleons aiming towards him, so with no hesitation, he jumped back a bit as he shouted… "Trans-on!"

The second he shouted that out loud, a huge light emanated from him, turning into a red figure with blonde hair. In this form he has white shoulder and knee pads and what seems to be a hilt for a sword in his side. In this Grey has transformed into the Model ZX Rockman. And as soon as it did happen, he charged through the Mavericks, unsheathing his ZX saber, turning it to its buster form as he shot bullet after bullet at the enemy. However, when he noticed the Galleons switching to blade weaponry, turned his weapon into its saber form as he effortlessly parried the blows and took down his targets. In a few seconds the only thing in the hallway was one Rockman and clumps, clumps and clumps of dead Galleons.

"Well, that takes care of that." Grey had said in the voice of Aile as in a massive light, he turned back to his Model A form. He meanwhile pressed forward into the hallway, knowing that he was finished. It didn't take that much difficulty from him, since he just took down Maverick after Maverick, however, nothing could prepare him for what he saw in the last room. As standing in that room, were two people, one of them had red hair and a blue robe while wielding a sword in his hand that seemed to be used like a cane, none other than Master Thomas of the Sage Trinity, one of the leaders of Legion, the world government.

"Master Thomas?!" The boy's question went unanswered, as the man gave a wave to his companion. "Omega, get rid of that Rockman," was what he said as he teleported out via his portable Trans-server.

"Gladly." This Omega that the Sage referred too, he looked familiar, too familiar, like the figure that he saw outside, except the armor… it was of an even darker red. "Let's see what you can do, I hope you make it interesting for me." And at the second he said that, the Rockman was surprised as the reploid was already in front of him with a pink saber on his hand. Caught by surprise, Grey couldn't do anything as his adversary sliced him twice in a row, the first in a wide arc which struck his midsection, and another slash downwards, however before the last blow, which was upward could have landed, the chosen one of Model A jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit for the third time. It was good that he had charged his Buster though, as the second he jumped back, he had fired a charge shot which sent his opponent reeling a bit back. "Now that's better!" And with renewed vigor, Omega charged once more.

"Grey!" The Livemetal said in the head of its Rockman. "I've been searching the files that Albert implanted in me, which included the history of the world. This guy, Omega, is the Devil Reploid, he is one of the most powerful reploids in existence. He was too strong, that only the legendary X and Zero, the ones that Model X and Z are based on respectively could beat him. He's too powerful!"

"I know!" He answered. "But he's not letting us out of here!" In this he was dashing back trying to get whatever shots he could, which was futile as the reploid merely pulled out his saber and slashed the bullets out of existence. Grey then started to wall climb, but as he was, the red figure had jumped up as he was saber out.

"You're mine!"

"Trans-On!" The boy had shouted out on instinct. And with a bright light that momentarily blinded his opponent, Grey's armor changed to another. This time, it was green armor that formed around him as thrusters appeared on his back. Along with the armor, there was a green helmet and a red gem on its center. And for weapons, there were two pink colored weapons, both swords, which he swung out on his opponent, sending it crashing on the ground, but not to any kind of real effect as it was just able to backflip up.

"Now that trick is interesting, but it's not going to surprise me again."

"Model A…" The Rockman said as he was trying to get some space between him and his opponent, "I won't have time to call a Trans-on anymore, so you have to transform me when I mention which one should I transform too."

"You got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the entrace while this was going on, another Rockman, Aile came in, she was Megamerged with her partner, Model X, so she was in blue armor and her hands can both turn into buster form.

"Did Grey do all this?" Model X wondered as his chosen one dashed through ruined Galleons.

"Yeah, it seems like it," No sooner had she said that, a loud thud was heard at the end of the hallways. "What was that?"

"Aile! That might be where Grey is! Let's move!"

"Right!" With no hesitation she charged through the hallway, what she saw horrified her. "W-What… is that?" This opponent which she saw the Model A Rockman was fighting, looked eerily similar to her when she could still access ZX.

"Hyeah!" Grey yelled as he charged forward into an offensive, firing shot after shot, which Omega effortlessly dodged as he sidestepped to his right, and in that instant he made a mad dash and almost would have killed his opponent had he not jumped up. But the Rockman was not done yet, as he was consumed by white light as his armor turned purple and his helmet was more of a visor now, which covered his face. And while he was in the air he fired off Kunai after Kunai at his opponent, who like if in a dance of death, sliced off every weapon gracefully. However, before Model A's Chosen one could reach for a giant shuriken, he received a kick in the gut, and they both fell to the ground, but he was in a world of pain. As the second they landed, Omega had slashed sideways, then downwards, then up, then two downward slashes before slashing up one more time, and before the Rockman could breathe jump back, the Devil Reploid leaned down a bit and performed an upper slash, landing a seven hit combo on Grey who got sent back and rolling on the floor.

"Arghh!" He yelped in pain as he kept on rolling before crashing into the wall, which wasn't that far anyway. The damage was too severe though, as one last light was shown, on this, he was forcibly sent back to his humanoid form.

"Grey!" Model A panicked.

"That is all you can do?" Omega cackled as he walked calmly to the defenseless boy. "Shame, I thought with your tricks, you would have posed a challenge." As he now stood in front of the humanoid. He raised his sword. "Say goodnight boy!" But as he was about to bring the Coup de Grace two charged buster shots struck him from the side as he crashed into the wall himself, before landing a small distance from Grey, but apparently, it didn't even faze him that much as he stood back up. "Ah another one," he then noticed the armor that his opponent was wearing, it apparently struck a chord on him. "You, you remind me of him."

"He's talking about the one I was based on, the Legendary Reploid, X."

"Hmph!" Aile scoffed. "He might have known some history! But I'm going to give him a beating!"

"Aile, that reploid, is Omega, who was able to fight both X and Zero!" The blue Livemetal cautioned. "AT THE SAME TIME!"

"What would you have me do?! He'll kill Grey if we don't!"

"Interesting, I accept your challenge girl." And like his previous opponent, Omega closed the gap quite easily even before she could fire anything, his sword swung out which his opponent barely avoided. From this, he could see that his opponent seemed to at least be a bit more experienced. But this Rockman, only had busters, which means that she would be totally committed to fighting from a distance hence she kept on spacing back and not taking the initiative. He would not have that, as when the girl was about to actually fire, he swiped his saber on her chest, which, while not breaking the armor, still caused pain. Aile grunted but was able to aim at Omega but on the instant she was going to fire, her opponent used his free hand to push the buster up, causing it to hit the roof as he kicked the girl back, before he too spaced back to avoid the debris.

"Arghhh…" The girl grunted as she got hit hard but was able to somersault back up. Surprisingly, her opponent did not close the gap, which means…

"He… he is toying with me, he was holding out the whole time," at this she reached for one Livemetal in her hand. This one… it was brown, but it had the Omega symbol…

"Aile! Are you sure! You know what that thing can do!" Model X warned.

"I know, but do I have a choice." She answered back, but she received an amused expression from her opponent.

"So, you were the one that defeated my replica back in the lab."

"Shut it! I've beaten you before! And I'll do it again!" She shouted back.

"As I said girl, that was just a replica, and even then, it didn't have all my power. But if you insist girl, I suggest you give it your best shot." Omega said.

"Aile… are you sure? I don't know how long I can keep this merge since we haven't used this in years…"

"I know." She nodded as she raised the Livemetal up. "Double Rock-on!"

Chapter end…

Hi guys! I know this took so long! I actually had these two chapters, yep, two chapters for a while, but I was busy with so much IRL stuff, and also because I wrote down these two chapters in a notebook, which I couldn't find for a few months… so I'm so sorry, and I hope this chapter is acceptable. Also, like, even if Grey/Ashe has defeated Aile/Vent respectively, I find it due to both plot armor since it's a boss fight and to the fact that the A-Trans mechanic might have caught the two off guard, as well as both Vent and Aile not having their complete set available. Plus, Vent and Aile fought off 4 Megamen at the same time… so yeah… anywho that's my reasoning see you guys next chapter. Also for those who do not know, the Biometal that Aile raised up was indeed in Megaman ZX, but you can only attain it in the save datas that you run on either normal or hard mode.

Reviewer's Response:

Sdarkynecro: Wow, thanks so much hope you enjoyed this one too.


End file.
